chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Cooper
Tyler Andrew Cooper is a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. He is 25 years old, and is a member of the EH Department of the CIA. He possesses the abilities of Seismokinesis, Dermal Forcefield and Shapeshifting. Appearance Naturally, Tyler is tall, at 6'3, and is fit and muscular with broad shoulders. He has dark brown, almost black hair and hazel eyes. His skin tone is pale. Normally, he tends to wear suits, finding that he gets taken more seriously in such clothing, and he also tends to wear a lot of black. He can change his appearance using shapeshifting, but only does so if he needs to disguise himself. Personality Tyler acts professional, and is very loyal and dedicated to his job. He has a bit of a black and white outlook on life, and can occasionally find it hard to understand others who don't share this view of the world. He's calm and collected, and normally keeps his emotions buried deep, with seemingly few exceptions. However, one of these exceptions does seem to be his new colleague Neil Sparhawk. Abilities Tyler's first ability is Seismokinesis. The ability can be used to generate, manipulate and destroy tremors and vibrations. These can be produced from the hands, or released in the form of claps, stomps and fields. The ability can be used to throw others backwards, or to disorientate and upset balance. Seismic fields can also cause earthquakes. It can also be used to disintegrate objects if the tremors are fixated within that object, and to produce a soundless seismic scream whose effects are similar to a sonic scream. His second ability is Dermal Forcefield. He can use this ability to produce a forcefield surrounding his skin. It doesn't have to be consciously raised, but he must be aware of what he is protecting himself from, and so he can still be taken by surprise if attacked quickly or subtly enough. The forcefield is usually invisible and completely undetectable, but it shows as a flash of bright light whenever it stops a threat. It can negate the effects of physical abilities, as well as stopping blades, bullets and physical hits. It doesn't have any effect on his own offensive attacks, merely protecting defensively. His final ability is Shapeshifting. He can either shift small aspects of his appearance at will, or he can copy another's appearance completely if he has previously accessed their DNA through touch. He can alter his face, his physique, his skin, his hair and his voice. He tends only to use the ability on missions, to disguise himself if he needs to. The process is easy, quick and painless for him. Family & Relationships *Mother - Mary-Alice Cooper *Father - Robin Cooper *Younger brothers - Collin and Marcus Cooper History Tyler was raised in Washington DC, as the eldest son of a relatively well-off couple with high expectations of their children. He performed well in school, and moved on to attend Brown University. However, when he was 20, he manifested seismokinesis when he accidentally disintegrated a textbook with it, and he was recruited by a covert CIA operation soon afterwards. He began working full time at the department immediately after he graduated. During his first mission, he was shot at but he manifested his second ability, and the bullets were deflected by his forcefield. He manifested shapeshifting a few months afterwards. He has been an agent for 3 years now. His family have no idea, and believe that he's a middle-ranking government official, trying to hide their disappointment at how low profile his work is. Recently, Tyler was given leadership of a new team including George Simmons and Neil Sparhawk. During one of their earliest missions, Neil was stabbed and had to be revived. Shortly afterwards, Tyler began realising that he was developing romantic emotions towards Neil. He tried ignoring these feelings until Neil admitted that he felt the same way, and afterwards the pair decided to attempt a secret relationship. Etymology Tyler is an English name which means "tile maker" or "tile layer". His middle name, Andrew, is Greek meaning "man, warrior, manly", which may refer to how he fights as part of his work. His surname, Cooper, is English and means "barrel maker". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.